


this means war!! | 707 x fem!reader

by SheepyMirai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Special, cheritz, otome games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyMirai/pseuds/SheepyMirai
Summary: something for the holidays~ EVEN THOUGH IT'S LATE, IT'S STILL DECEMBER!!!! >:3cI cried during Luciel's christmas route ; w ;mystic messenger / 707; Luciel belongs to Cheritzstory belong to me!!Merry Christmas and Happy new year everyone!!~ <3 :3c





	

**Author's Note:**

> (author's notes!!)   
> -warnings:mild language; very tiny spoiler to seven's true name?   
> -707/Luciel x fem!reader  
> -christmas!au 「I wanted a sweet christmas story for seven, then I played the his christmas route and I'm like.....STILL GOING TO GO WITH IT ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ」   
> -fluff;「I tried to write a romance scene ; w ;」   
> -word count:771; 2 pages  
> -enjoy and have a happy chirstmas!!~

[F/n] stopped mixing the sugary batter when something powdery and clumpy hit the back of her head. She took a deep breath to keep from falling into her boyfriend’s trap. 

 

“Sae, please, there’s already too much stuff to do. I really need to get these cookies done!” her tone wavered with repressed irritation. 

 

Yes, she loved the spirit and joy that christmas brought to  _ almost  _ everyone. But sometimes, if things weren’t done on time, it can become a little more than stressing. There was presents to be  wrap, cookies that needed to be finish (if no more disturbances would occur) and a small tree that was missing it’s special, twinkling kitty lights. [F/n] knew Luciel didn’t exactly get into the christmas spirit as did everyone else, but she at least  _ hoped  _ he would help her with the simpler things. Instead...she got him poking and prodding her with puns and distraction every minute she tried to finish something. 

 

The ruby haired male watched as his beloved's face contort with irritation and stress. Everything he tried to make smile only ended up making her mood worse. He eyed the paper bag next to her elbow and an idea formed in his creative mind; a small smirk added to top it off. When [F/n]  turned, he made a secret grab for the item and the plan was set in motion. 

 

“Hey [F/n], can I have a kiss please?~” he played with his tone. Carton of eggs in hand, [F/n] turned with an eyebrow raised. 

 

“I  **am** a little busy at the moment if you haven’t noticed yet,” she carefully handled two eggs in one hand. 

 

“C’mon, just one little christmas kiss?~ that’s all I ask,” Luciel knew just which points to hit. He internally laughed at the way [F/n]’s shoulders dropped with a slight sigh and she reluctantly turned around to face him fully. 

 

“Alright..one small-AHH!!” a cloud of flour hid the smaller female. Hands still raised over her head, wielding the empty bag, Luciel failed horribly to contain the laughter bubbling in his chest. He found it quite adorable seeing the white powder clump around [F/n]’s shoulder and hair. Piercing [e/c] orbs made him absolutely lose it, looking at her pink flushed cheeks and the little patch of flour sitting on the bridge of her nose. He stepped back a bit and clutched his stomach, only adding to his girlfriend’s silent rage. 

 

[F/n] counted to 5 in her mind, then eyed to two eggs in her dusty hand. Calling out to him, Luciel looked up with watery amber eyes. Something hard cracked against his chest before he could heave out a response. Shock whipped him back and he looked down at his favorite crimson shirt to see pieces of shell and gooey egg soaking into the fabric. He watch the [h/c]-haired girl eye him with a smug face as she taunted him with the another egg in hand.  She tossed it easily in the air before taking aim. 

 

“Shit-” he barely dodged the incoming projectile. 

 

Taking advantage to gather amo, the two began an all out food war within the apartment kitchen. Laughter rang out louder than any carol as the fight continued. A light cloud built up from the flour and people slipped over raw egg and melted chocolate puddles. [F/n] could taste the grainy sugar in her mouth from the last hit. 

 

Shaking, Luciel finally raised his hands in surrender, “Ah! I give up. white flag, white flag!!” 

 

[F/n] heaved with laughter as she felt against the cool kitchen tiles. She pumped her fists in the air at her victory when her eyes traveled to view the “collateral damage” they had caused. A warm pair of golden eyes and glasses smudged with chocolate suddenly blocked her view. Arms placed at either side of her head, they both gazed at one another as amber orbs melted against pools of [e/c]. In her mind, she admired the way Luciel’s ruby hair would fall and frame his pink-tinted face. 

 

“There’s the smile I was waiting to see~” a grin broke out against Luciel’s face at his accomplishment. Faces so close together that lips barely touched, time seemed to halt at the tender moment the two lovers were sharing.

 

“Oh! I’m not smiling cause of what you started, only at the fact that  **_you’re_ ** going to be the one cleaning it up!!” 

 

And...it was gone, 

 

“...Huh?!” 

 

Just like the lovey-dovey moment, [F/n] snaked her way out of Luciel’s hold and disappeared into the bathroom for a well needed shower. She giggled at the sound of his whining, reveling in her double victory for the day. 


End file.
